Diana Falls in Love
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Valentine's Day story for El Principe Dos. Rating is expecting to be changed. No flames and bad reviews allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day is about a few days away and Diana and her friends are getting ready for it. They had their last Valentine's Day as a matter of fact. They will have a good one this year of course. They will be going to school by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be celebrating Valentine's Day at school.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are getting ready for Valentine's Day"

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we came back from our winter break"

"It's been a while to go to school" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"Just in time for class, Di" said Sue.

"Here comes our teacher now" said Nancy.

They saw their teacher came to class.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

Later, Diana and her friends are at the office.

"Did you call us to come over to the office?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Principal Rodriguez.

"What should we do?" Diana asked.

"I want you girls to decorate the school hall for Valentine's Day" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Great idea, ma'am" said Diana.

She gave the box full of decorations to Diana and her friends and went to the school hall.

"Where can we put the banner for Valentine's Day?" Nancy asked.

"We can put in the ceiling" said Diana.

They put the banner on top of the ceiling.

"There we go now, girls" said Diana.

"That is a lot of work, Di" said Sue. "We decorated the whole school hall"

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "Just in time for Valentine's Day"

Diana and her friends went back to their class after a hard work decorating the school hall. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Valentine's Dance Announcement

Diana, Sue and Nancy have done a good job decorating the school hall for Valentine's Day. They went back to their class as a matter of fact. Valentine's Day is about a few days away of course. They will hear the announcement of the Valentine's dance by the way. The Valentine's dance will be located at the gym. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will about the Valentine's dance announcement.

"We are back now, girls" said Diana. "That was a lot of work for us"

"I know, Di" said Sue. "We have been decorating the school hall"

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we finished just in time for Valentine's Day"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Nancy.

"How was the decoration, girls?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"It was good, ma'am" said Diana. "It took us a few hours to decorate it"

"That's nice of you, girls" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the assignments with me"

She gave the assignments to Diana and her friends.

"Start working on our assignment, you three" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their assignments to their teacher.

"Did you finish your assignments, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats. Then, they hear the PA announcer.

"Attention, students" said Principal Rodriguez. "On Valentine's Day, we will have a Valentine dance at the gym"

"That will be a good one" said Diana.

"I hope so too, Di" said Sue. "We can hear some Valentine's music as well"

"Everyone will show up, Sue" said Diana. "I can't wait to have Valentine's dance"

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "It will be pack there"

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "We will set that one up soon"

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now for a while. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Tornado Watch

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go back home from school. They had a great day at school as a matter of fact. They are going to have a tornado watch of course. They will be keeping an eye on the tornado by the way. They will go to the basement when the tornado comes. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will keeping an eye on the tornado.

"Great day at school today, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "We worked hard on our assignments"

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we got a good grade on that"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "We also decorated the school hall in time for Valentine's Day"

"That was a hard work" said Diana. "We will be going home soon"

Later, they heard the bell ring and the students are leaving the classroom.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day at school is now over, girls" said Diana.

"Time for us to go home now" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went back home from school.

"We are home now, mom" said Diana.

"Welcome home, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "How was your day?"

"It was good, mom" said Diana.

"Can we see what's on TV, Di?" Sue asked.

"Sure, Sue" said Diana.

She turns on the TV and saw the weather report.

"What is going on, Di?" Sue asked.

"We better listen what he says" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

"This is a weather report" said the anchorman. "We are having a tornado watch"

"We have to keep an eye on the tornado, Di" said Sue.

"I know that, Sue" said Diana.

"We will an update as soon it becomes available" said the anchorman.

Diana turns off the TV.

"We will go to the basement when the tornado approaches" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "Tornado is a bad storm.

Diana and her friends will keep an eye on the tornado. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Mark

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They will be meeting a good boy there as a matter of fact. Valentine's Day is a few weeks away of course. They have never saw a good boy at their class by the way. It will be the first time meeting him. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will meet a good boy at school.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "You are here just in time"

"I sure did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to have a great day at school"

Diana and her friends saw a good boy entering school.

"Who is he?" Sue asked.

"I'm Mark, you there" said a good boy.

"Nice to meet you, Mark" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"So, Mark, what are you going to do on Valentine's Day?" Nancy asked.

"I will dance with my friend" said Mark.

"That's nice of her, Mark" said Sue. "Here come our assignments"

Mrs. Jean gave the assignments to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your assignments, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their assignments to their teacher.

"Did you finish your assignments, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's good, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Dance Request

Diana, Sue and Nancy just saw Mark coming to their class. He wants to ask Diana to see if he wants to dance with her as a matter of fact. They have recently met him of course. Diana doesn't know whether if she wants to dance with him or not. Let's hope that Diana will answer Mark's question to see if she wants to dance with him.

"Good assignments today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have been working hard on our assignments"

"Mark is nice, Di" said Nancy.

"I know that, Nancy" said Diana. "Our other friends are working on their assignments right now"

"Mark will talk with you when he is done with his assignment" said Sue.

"Alright, Sue" said Diana.

They saw Mark finished his assignments.

"Mark just finished his assignments, girls" said Sue.

"I saw it, Sue" said Diana. "I hope he gets a good grade"

"I hope so too, Di" said Sue. "He is nice by the way"

They saw Mark went to chat with Diana.

"Hey, Mark" said Diana. "How was your assignment?"

"It was good, Di" said Mark.

"That's great" said Diana. "I hope you will get a good grade soon"

"I worked hard on my assignments, Di" said Mark.

"Let's see if he talks to Di" said Nancy.

"So, Di, I want to ask you a question" said Mark.

"What are you going to say, Mark?" Diana asked.

"I was going to say will you dance with me?" Mark asked.

"I think so, Mark" said Diana. "I will dance with you on Valentine's Day"

"He is going to dance with Mark" said Sue.

"That's nice of him, Sue" said Nancy.

"I still like Jon though" said Diana.

"Who is he?" Mark asked.

"He is a friend of mine" said Diana.

"I never saw him before" said Mark.

"You will see him someday, Mark" said Diana. "I hope you'll come for the Valentine's dance"

"Thanks, Di" said Mark.

Diana has accepted Mark to dance with him for Valentine's Day. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. A New Dress

Sue is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be buying a new dress as a matter of fact. She needs a new dress for the Valentine's dance of course. Let's hope that Sue will buy a new dress for Valentine's Day.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That looks delicious, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sue" said Margaret.

"Okay, you two" said Sue.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" James asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having pancakes" said Margaret.

"Same here" said James.

"Let's eat now" said Sue.

"Alright, Sue" said Margaret.

After breakfast, Sue and her siblings are getting ready to leave the house.

"Where are we going today?" Margaret asked.

"We are going to the clothing store" said Sue.

At the clothing store, Sue went inside and looking for a dress.

"Remember, Sue, there is a dressing room here" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Can you keep an eye on my siblings, mom?" Sue asked.

"I sure will, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

Sue got the blue dress and went to the dressing room.

"Let's see if Sue likes the dress" said Margaret.

Sue came out in the dressing room wearing a blue dress.

"I don't think that looks good for the Valentine's dance" said Principal Rodriguez. "Try the green dress"

She gave it to Sue and puts them on.

"I don't the green dress looks good" said Margaret. "I got the pink dress"

She gave the pink dress to Sue and she puts it on.

"What do you think?" Sue asked.

"That looks good, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

Sue pays the pink dress with her money and left the clothing store. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Diana's Dress

Diana is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be getting a new dress as a matter of fact. She will be finding a good dress of course. Let's hope that Diana will be buying a new dress.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"It smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Jean.

"Okay, you two" said Diana

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Daniel asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles for breakfast" said Jean.

"Same here" said Daniel.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her siblings are getting ready to leave.

"Hurry, you two" said Diana. "We are getting ready to leave"

"Where are we going, today?" Jean asked.

"We are going to the clothing store" said Diana.

At the clothing store, Diana and her siblings went inside and began looking for a dress.

"There is an orange dress, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Why don't you try to wear it?"

"I will do that, mom" said Diana.

Her mom gave the orange dress to her and went to the dressing room. Then, she put it on and came out.

"I don't think that's good, Di" said Jean. "Try the gold one"

She gave the gold dress to Diana and puts it on.

"How do I look, mom?" Diana asked.

"That looks good, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "That would be perfect for the dance"

"Thanks, mom" said Diana. "I need to be look nice for Mark"

"We better go now" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana pays her dress with her money and left the clothing store. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Sue's Boyfriend

Sue is now getting ready to go to school. She will be meeting her friends over there as a matter of fact. They have already brought their dress of course. Sue will be getting a boyfriend by the way. They will be also having a great day at school at school. Let's hope that Sue will be getting a boyfriend at school.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

They both went inside, and her mom went to her office.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said Diana. "It will be another busy day at school"

"It sure will, Di" said Sue. "In fact, we are going to have a great day at school"

"We have got our dress for Valentine's dance" said Diana.

"I know that, Di" said Sue. "How was Mark?"

"He is doing good, Sue" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to be late for class"

Sue and her friends went to their class and took their seat.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue. "Just in time for class"

"Good morning, students" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"I have the assignments with me" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends saw Sue kissing her boyfriend.

"Oh, great" said Mark. "It's Joe"

"Sue likes him, Mark" said Nancy. "You have never heard of him before"

"Who is he?" Mark asked.

"He is the one with shades who sits next to Ben" said Diana.

"Ben looks huge" said Mark.

"I know, Mark" said Diana. "This is why Sue likes Joe"

"Ben would be upset if he sees Joe kissing Sue" said Mark.

They saw Sue went back to her seat.

"That was nice of him" said Sue.

"We already introduced Joe and Ben to Mark" said Diana.

"That's nice of you, girls" said Sue.

Their teacher gave the students their assignments graded, and Sue and her friends got a good grade. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Diana's Boyfriend

Diana is now getting ready to go to school. She will be having a great day at school as a matter of fact. She will be meeting her friends there of course. She will be getting a new boyfriend by the way. She already saw Sue got a boyfriend. Let's hope that Diana will be getting a boyfriend at school.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are going to have a great day at school"

"We sure will, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we will be busy at school today"

"Here comes Mark now" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends saw him entering the school.

"Hi, you three" said Mark.

"Hi, Mark" said Diana. "Nice to see you"

"We better get to class now" said Sue. "We don't want to be late"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

Later, Diana finished her assignment and kissed Jon.

"Who is that, Sue?" Mark asked.

"That is Jon, Mark" said Sue. "He teamed up with Diana and the baseball game"

"I heard about that" said Mark.

"He also got a tooth ache as well" said Nancy.

"I didn't know he had one" said Mark.

"That was in the past, Mark" said Sue. "I am sure you like him"

"Thanks, Sue" said Mark. "I will still have a dance with Diana"

"Here comes Diana now" said Nancy.

They saw Diana went back to her seat.

"We introduced Jon for you, Di" said Sue.

"That's nice of you, girls" said Diana. "Hopefully, Mark will like him"

"I hope so too, Di" said Sue. "He never met him"

Diana has recently got a boyfriend name Jon. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Jon's Girlfriend

Jon is now getting ready to go to school. He will be having a girlfriend as a matter of fact. He already his friends getting their girlfriends of course. Jon doesn't have a girlfriend at all by the way. He will be looking for one during school. He will be having a great day at school. Let's hope that Jon will find a girlfriend from school.

"Have a great day at school, Jon" said Mrs. Cruz.

"I sure will, mom" said Jon. "See you later"

His mom left his school and went to work.

"Hi, you two" said Jon.

"Hi, Jon" said Sue. "We are going to have a great day at school"

"We sure will, Sue" said Jon. "In fact, it will be a busy day for us"

"Same for the teachers" said Nancy.

"I know, Nancy" said Jon. "We also have some assignments to work"

"We better get to class now" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said Jon. "We don't want to be late for class"

Jon and his friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now" said Jon. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, students" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

Later, Jon finished his assignment and kissing Diana.

"Is Jon kissing Di?" Mark asked.

"He sure is, Mark" said Sue. "That is his girlfriend"

"I didn't know that" said Mark.

"Me either" said Nancy. "We also saw Diana kissed Jon the other day"

"I saw that, Nancy" said Mark.

"Same here" said Nancy. "Here he comes now"

They saw Jon went back to his seat.

"Diana is nice, girls" said Jon.

"I know that, Jon" said Sue. "She came with us to class"

"I didn't know that" said Jon.

"Now you do, Jon" said Sue.

"How are your assignments, Jon?" Mark asked.

"They were good, Mark" said Jon.

"I am sure you worked hard on them" said Mark.

"He just did, Mark" said Sue.

Jon has recently got a girlfriend name Diana. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to take the math test. They have been study before the test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their test of course. They will remember what to do during the math test. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their math test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a math test today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we study it for the test"

"It's unfortunate to see the Saints and Chiefs being eliminated from the playoffs" said Diana.

"Brandi, Aria and Joe took them down already" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the math test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We worked hard before the test"

"That's great, students" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your science test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their math test to their teacher.

"Did you finish your math test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We didn't skip a single question"

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good math test today, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Diana at Home

Diana is now back home from school. She had a great day at school as a matter of fact. She will be spending time with her parents and her siblings of course. She had been working hard on her assignments at school by the way. She will be staying home with her family. Let's hope that Diana will be at home with her parents and her siblings.

"I am home now, mom" said Diana.

"Welcome home, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "How was your day at school?"

"It was good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I worked hard on my assignments"

"That's great, Di" said Mr. Evans. "I am sure that you will get a good grade on your assignments"

"I hope so, dad" said Diana. "I am going to my room now"

"Alright, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana went to her room.

"I am finally back home from school" said Diana.

She hears someone crying in the house.

"Someone is crying" said Diana. "I better go to see who it is"

Diana went to follow that sound until she saw it was her sister Jean who is crying.

"What's the matter, Jean?" Diana asked.

"These bad kids made fun of me at school" cried Jean.

"I will be taking care of you, Jean" said Diana getting undressed. Diana is in her white bra and panties now making her sister Jean blushed.

"You are looking good at your underwear, sis" said Jean. "That makes me better"

"Thanks, Jean" said Diana. "Do you know where Daniel is at?"

"He is in his room" said Jean.

Diana went to her brother's room.

"Hi, Daniel" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Daniel. "Nice underwear you are wearing"

"Thanks, Daniel" said Diana. "It is my favorite underwear"

"I didn't know that, Di" said Daniel.

"Until now, Daniel" said Diana. "It is a perfect fit for me"

"How was your day at school?" Daniel asked.

"It was good, Daniel" said Diana. "I worked hard on my assignments"

Diana is spending a day with her family at home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Pop Quiz

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do the pop quiz. They will do good on their quiz as a matter of fact. They haven't done the pop quiz for a while of course. They already remember what to do during the pop quiz. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a pop quiz"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we will do good on that"

"I am sure that we will have a great day at school" said Nancy.

"I hope so too, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to be later for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"I have the pop quiz with me" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the pop quiz to her students and start working on it.

"Start doing your pop quiz, students" said Mts. Jean. "Answer all the questions"

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their pop quiz to their teacher.

"Did you finish the pop quiz, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats bow"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good pop quiz today, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "We didn't skip a single question"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Tuxedo for Jon

Jon is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then, he spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and put his toothbrush away. He will be getting a tuxedo as a matter of fact. He will need to wear it for the Valentine's dance of course. Let's hope that Jon will get the right tuxedo.

"Morning, mom" said Jon.

"Good morning, Jon" said Mrs. Cruz. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Jon. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Jon?" Mrs. Cruz asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Jon. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Jon" said Matthew.

"Okay, you two" said Jon.

His siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Matthew asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Jon.

"I like having French toast" said Matthew.

"Same here" said Jon. "We better now"

After breakfast, Jon and his siblings are getting ready to leave the house.

"Where are we going today?" Matthew asked.

"We are going to the clothing store" said Jon.

At the clothing store, Jon and his siblings went inside the store.

"Here we are now" said Jon. "We better get the tuxedos"

They went to get the tuxedos.

"We got three tuxedos to wear" said Mrs. Cruz.

"Can you try the first one?" Matthew asked.

"I sure will, Matthew" said Jon.

Matthew gave the tuxedo to Jon and went to the dressing room to put it on.

"Let's see what Jon would say" said Matthew.

Jon came out with a big tuxedo.

"That tuxedo is too big for me" said Jon.

"Try another one, Jon" said Mrs. Cruz.

She gave it to Jon and puts it on.

"That tuxedo looks too tight" said Matthew.

"There's only one left" said Mrs. Cruz.

She gave the last tuxedo to Jon and puts it on.

"That looks just right" said Matthew.

Jon pays the tuxedo with his money and left the clothing store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Park After School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are almost getting ready to get out of school. They had a great day at school as a matter of fact. They have been working hard on their assignments of course. They will be going to the park after school. They will meet their friends over there by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to the park after school.

"Good day at school today, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "We worked hard on our assignments"

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we got a good grade on our assignments"

"We will work some more soon" said Nancy.

"I hope so, Nancy" said Diana. "We will be leaving school soon"

"Alright, Di" said Sue. "We are going to wait for the bell"

Later, the bell has rang and the students are now leaving the classroom.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day of school has come to an end" said Diana.

"Where are we going now, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Nice to visit at the park" said Diana.

"I see our friends now" said Sue.

"Hi, girls" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana. "How was your day at school?"

"It was good, Di" said Aria. "Are you getting ready for the Valentine's dance?"

"I sure am, girls" said Diana.

"That's wonderful, Di" said Brianna.

"I am going to take my siblings to the playground" said Diana.

She took their siblings there and sat down on the bench with her friends.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings, Sue" said Diana.

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "We don't want any bad kids to make fun of them"

"It's nice to see Brandi and her friends at the park" said Diana.

"I know that, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. New Bath Store

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the new bath store as a matter of fact. It was opened recently of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the new bath store.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the new bath store" said Diana. "It opened recently"

At the new bath store, Diana and her friends went inside.

"That looks new, Di" said Sue.

"It opened this week" said Diana.

"I wonder what we are going to buy this week" said Nancy.

"Let's look around" said Diana.

They went to look until they brought the body wash.

"I just got the body wash" said Diana.

"That's good, Di" said Sue. "We are running out of it"

"We need some shampoo as well" said Nancy.

"Good idea, Nancy" said Diana.

She got the shampoo and went to the cashier.

"We got everything we need" said Diana.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue. "It was nice to visit the bath store"

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

Diana and her friends went back home from the new bath store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Band Revealed

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to go to school. The band will be picked for the Valentine dance as a matter of fact. They can't decide which will band will be performed of course. Diana and her friends can't wait to have a band at the dance. Let's hope that the band will be picked before the Valentine dance.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are going to have a great day at school"

"We sure will, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to have a band to pick for the dance"

"I wonder who it is" said Sue.

"We will see, Sue" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Alright, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

They saw their teacher entering the classroom.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

Later, the students are going to hear the announcements from the principal.

"Attention, students" said Principal Rodriguez. "We have announced a band to perform on our dance"

"I wonder who it is" said Sue.

"We better listen what the principal has to say" said Diana.

"The Rainbooms are coming over for our Valentine dance" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I didn't know that they are coming" said Diana.

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "We have heard of their songs"

"I know that, Sue" said Diana. "I can't name them all"

"How come, Di?" Sue asked.

"Because they are too many songs to name" said Diana.

"But we got them for our dance" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "We better continue our assignments"

Diana and her friends are exactly to have the Rainbooms coming over. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Local Bully Boy Expelled

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They have got a band to have a valentine's dance as a matter of fact. They are going to see a local bully boy being expelled of course. He will not be going to the valentine's dance by the way. Let's hope that a local bully boy will be expelled by the principal.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have got a band for our dance"

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we will have a good valentine's dance this year"

"I hope so, Di" said Sue. "The Rainbooms will be here"

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Nancy. "We don't want to be late for our class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day at school"

Later, Diana and her friends saw a local bully boy being sent to the principal's office.

"I wonder what that local bully boy did" said Sue.

At the principal's office, a local bully boy is sitting on his chair waiting for the principal to come.

"Where am I?" The local bully boy asked. "Why am I doing in here"

He saw the principal went to her office.

"What did you do today, young man?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I was bullying the students and put them in the locker" said the local bully boy.

"That was very disrespectful, young man" said Principal Rodriguez. "You should never do that again"

"I promise I won't do that, ma'am" said the local bully boy.

"I'm sorry but you are expelled" said Principal Rodriguez.

She throws the local bully boy out of the school building. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Local Bully Boy Arrested

The local bully boy has now been officially being expelled from school. The police officers will be looking for that bully as a matter of fact. The local bully boy will be arrested by the police of course. The police will look around the school building until they found the local bully boy. Let's hope that the local bully boy will be arrested.

"Here we are now" said one of the police officers.

"What are we supposed to do here?" The other police officer asked.

"We will find that local bully boy" said the police officer. "In fact, he is expelled from school"

"I heard about that" said the other police officer. "We can go look for him"

"Good idea" said the police officer.

They went inside and began looking for the local bully boy.

"We can look for him in the classrooms" said the other police officer.

The police officers went to look the local bully boy and he wasn't in any of the classrooms.

"He is not in the classroom" said the police officer.

"Maybe he is in the restroom" said the other police officer.

The police officers went to the boys' restroom and the local bully boy was not there either.

"I wonder where he is at" said the police officer.

"Let's ask the principal" said the other police officer.

"He is expelled from school, sir" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Thanks, ma'am" said the police officer.

They left the school and went outside to look for that local bully boy.

"There he is, sir" said the other police officer.

The police officers are arresting that local bully boy.

"Why did you arrest me, sir?" The local bully boy asked.

"Because you were disrespectful to the students" said the police officer.

"I don't want to be arrested" said the local bully boy.

"I'm sorry but you are arrested" said the other police officer. "Time for you to go to juvie"

The police officers took the local bully away and put him to the juvenile hall.

"You will stay here on your cell, young man" said the police officer.

They locked the local bully boy in the cell as he will not be leaving. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Local Bully Boy Charged

The local bully boy is now in the courthouse for the trial. He will be charged by the judge as a matter of fact. He has been arrested by the police of course. He will not be leaving the courthouse until the trial ends. Everyone will be there, and they will be quiet during the trial. Let's hope that the local bully boy will be charged.

"Where am I?" The local bully boy asked. "Why am I doing in here?"

"You are at the courthouse, young man" said the DA. "In fact, you were being arrested by the police"

"I didn't do anything, sir" said the local bully boy.

"I'm sorry but we saw you doing it" said the DA. "The judge will be here any minute"

They saw everyone entering the courthouse and took their seats.

"Here comes the judge now" said the DA.

They saw the judge entering the courthouse.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen" said the judge.

"Today's trial will be a local bully boy being expelled from school" said the DA.

"He was arrested by the police" said the judge.

"Exactly, sir" said the DA. "This bully was bullying the students in the school hall"

"Do you have the tape with you?" The judge asked.

"I sure do, sir" said the DA. "I will put it in"

He put the tape in and everyone saw the local bully boy bullying the students.

"Did you see that, ladies and gentlemen?" The judge. "He was bullying the students at school"

"For that, he will be charged for bullying" said the DA.

Later, the juvenile bus arrives to pick up the local bully boy.

"The bus is here, young man" said the DA.

"Why, sir?" The local bully boy asked.

"Because you are expelled from school" said the judge. "Go to bus now"

The local bully boy went to the bus and the bus leaves.

"Is he gone now?" The DA asked.

"Yes, he is" said the judge. "Case closed, everyone"

Everyone is now leaving the courthouse as the trial ends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Local Bully Boy Guilty

The trial for the local bully boy is still happening at the courthouse. He will be guilty as a matter of fact. He will have to go to the juvenile hall with the other bad kids of course. He will be staying in his cell with the rest of the bad kids by the way. Let's hope that the local bully boy will be guilty.

"The trial is still going right now, sir" said the judge.

"I know that" said the DA. "In fact, the local bully boy will not be going anywhere until the trial ends"

"Exactly, sir" said the judge. "He was bullying the students at school"

"We show everyone that" said the DA. "He is also being charged as well"

"We will have our final decision" said the judge.

"What is it, sir?" The DA asked.

"The local bully boy has been guilty" said the judge.

"That is true, sir" said the DA. "Here comes the juvenile bus"

They saw the juvenile bus arrived at the courthouse.

"Young man, the juvenile bus is here" said the DA.

"I don't want to go the juvenile hall" said the local bully boy.

"I'm sorry but you are going" said the DA.

The local bully boy went to the juvenile bus and arrives the juvenile hall.

"Off the bus now, kids" said the bus driver.

The bad kids are leaving the juvenile bus and went to the juvenile hall.

"Welcome to the juvenile hall" said the police officer.

"Thank you, sir" said one of the bad kids.

"Silence, young man" said the police officer. "We are going to send you to your cell"

The police officer sends the bad kids to their cell.

"Now, I don't want you to escape from your cell" said the police officer.

"I don't want to be in here" said the local bully boy.

The police officer ignores him as he leaves.

"Looks like I won't be leaving the cell" said the local bully boy.

"We have to stay here" said one of the bad kids.

The local bully boy will be staying in his cell. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They will have a great day there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out the girls, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around the park.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"It's nice to visit the park" said Sue.

"I will bring my siblings to the playground" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

She brings her siblings to the playground.

"Have fun at the playground with your friends" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana went to sat down on the bench with her friends.

"We better keep an eye on the siblings" said Diana.

"We sure will, Di" said Sue. "We don't want anyone to make fun of them"

"I'm on the slide, Di" said Jean.

She slides down and got off the slide.

"That was fun" said Jean.

"I'm glad you like the slide, Jean" said Diana.

"Thanks, sis" said Jean. "I'm having fun at the playground"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Church

Diana is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be going to church today as a matter of fact. She will meet her friends there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a good mass at church.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Jean.

"Okay, you two" said Diana.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Daniel asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Jean.

"Same here" said Daniel.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave the house.

"We are going to church, you two" said Diana.

At church, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here come my friends now" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue.

"Hi, you two" said Diana. "Just in time for mass"

Diana and her friends sat down, and the priest comes.

"The priest is here now" said Sue.

"Let's listen to him" said Diana.

"Good morning, everyone" said the priest.

"Good morning, priest" said everyone.

"I hope you will have a good today" said the priest. "Now, let us begin"

The mass begins as everyone got up.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, amen" said the priest.

After mass, everyone is leaving church.

"Good mass today, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "We always go to church on a Sunday"

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "Let's go home now"

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went back home from church. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. Doctor Exam

Diana is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be going to have a doctor exam as a matter of fact. It will be located at her doctor's office of course. Let's hope that Diana will have a good doctor exam.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That looks good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Jean.

"Okay, you two" said Diana.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Daniel asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Jean.

"Same here" said Daniel.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her mom arrived at the hospital and went inside.

"You have a doctor exam today, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I know, mom" said Diana. "Let's wait for the doctor to come"

They saw the doctor calling out to Diana.

"Good luck at your doctor exam, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana went to her doctor's office.

"How are you doing today?" Her doctor asked.

"I'm doing good, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said her doctor. "Are you ready for your exam?"

"I sure am, ma'am" said Diana.

"Let's begin now" said the doctor.

Later, her mom is waiting for her daughter to finish her exam.

"How long is your daughter's exam?" The woman asked.

"About a few minutes" said Mrs. Evans.

She saw Diana came out of her doctor's office.

"How did you do, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I did good, mom" said Diana.

"That's great" said Mrs. Evans.

"Your daughter is in good shape" said her doctor.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her mom went back home from her doctor's office. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Another Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their math test. They have done a good job on their last math test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next one of course. They already remember what to do during the test. They will answer the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their math test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a math test today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have studied for our test"

"We did a good job on our last math test" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We will do good on our math test"

"I hope so, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for your math test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your math test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their math test to their teacher.

"Did you finish your math test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good math test today, girls" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "We didn't skip a single question"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	26. Resell Store

Diana, Sue and Nancy are waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to be a new store as a matter of fact. The new store is a resell store of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to a new store.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the resell store" said Diana. "It opened recently"

At the resell store, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"That store looks new" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "It opened this week"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "It looks like a thrift store"

"It is, Sue" said Diana. "It uses old stuff"

"Let's go see what we can find" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to look around until they found used clothing.

"I found some used clothing, girls" said Diana.

"We can try it out soon" said Diana. "There is also a used dress as well"

"Let's go to the cashier" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to the cashier.

"It's nice to come to the resell store" said Diana.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

Diana and her friends went back home from the resell store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	27. Freezing Rain

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at school. They are getting ready to go back home as a matter of fact. The freezing rain is about to come of course. Diana and her friends have their clothes for it. They don't want to get wet from the rain. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will come home in time.

"Great day at school, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we worked hard on our assignments"

"We got a good grade from our teacher" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We never failed our assignments"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "We will be getting ready to go back home soon"

"Alright, Sue" said Diana.

Later, they heard the bell rang, and the students are leaving the classroom.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day at school has come to an end" said Diana.

"We better go home faster, Di" said Sue.

"Why, Sue?" Diana asked.

"Because the freezing rain is about to come" said Sue.

Diana and her friends walk faster until they come home.

"We are home, mom" said Diana.

"How was your day at school, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good, mom" said Diana. "We just got home in time"

"Yes, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "The freezing rain has started"

"Good thing that we walked faster" said Sue.

"I'll be right back now, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

Her mom went to the kitchen.

"What is your mom making right now?" Sue asked.

"You will have to wait and see, Sue" said Diana. "I can't tell you what she is making"

"Alright, Di" said Sue. "I was just asking"

"It was nice to come over to your house, Di" said Nancy.

"Thanks, girls" said Diana.

"You're welcome, Di" said Sue. "Here comes your mom"

Her mom brought hot chocolate and the girls drank it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	28. Snowstorm

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to leave school. They had a great day at school as a matter of fact. They will be going home of course. There will be snowstorm for them by the way. They will try to get home in time before the snowstorm. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will come home in time.

"Great day at school today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we worked hard on our assignments"

"We got a good grade on our assignments, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We never failed our assignments"

"We are about to go home soon" said Sue.

"Let's wait for the bell, girls" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Later, the bell rang, and the students are leaving the classroom.

"Enjoy the rest of your day students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day at school has come to an end" said Diana.

"We need to go home faster, Di" said Sue.

"Why, Sue?" Diana asked.

"Because the snowstorm is about to come" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends walked faster until they got home in time.

"We are home now, girls" said Diana.

"The snowstorm has started" said Sue.

"How was your day at school?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good, mom" said Diana. "We just got home in time"

"Yes, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "The snowstorm has started"

"Good thing that we didn't get trapped in the snow" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Diana.

"I'll be right back, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

She went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

"That was nice to come over, Di" said Sue.

"I know that, girls" said Diana.

"We are staying here until the snowstorm ends" said Nancy.

"Mom will come with the hot chocolate soon" said Diana.

"Hot chocolate looks delicious, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, it is, Sue" said Diana.

Her mom came with the hot chocolate and the girls drank it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	29. Zoo

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the zoo as a matter of fact. They will some animals there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to the zoo.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are putting on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the zoo" said Diana.

At the zoo, Diana and her friends are entering it.

"It is cold outside today, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "Let's look at the animals"

Diana and her friends went to look at the polar bears.

"That's a lot of polar bears, Di" said Sue.

"We know where we come from" said Diana.

"Is it Antarctica?" Nancy asked.

"It is, Nancy" said Diana. "Let's keep looking"

Diana and her friends went to look at the penguins.

"A lot of penguins are here, Di" said Sue.

"I know that, Sue" said Diana. "They brought them from Antarctica recently"

"That is nice of the zookeepers, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "It's nice to see the animals as well"

"We can see more animals soon" said Nancy.

"Let's go ahead and look around" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the zoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	30. Third Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to do their math test. They did a good job on their last test as a matter of fact. This will be the third math test for them of course. They already remember what to do during the test. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their math test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having our math test today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, it will be our third math test today"

"We studied hard for it" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We got a good grade on our last test"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, students" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, students" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your math test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their math test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the math test you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good math test today, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "We didn't skip a single question"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	31. Hockey Game

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for a hockey game. They have been practicing for their next game as a matter of fact. They will do good on the next hockey game of course. They did a good job on their last hockey game by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have their next hockey game.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a hockey game today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have been practicing for our next game"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "We did a good job on our last game"

"Our opponents congratulating us" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "We don't be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

Later at the gym, Diana and her friends are getting ready for their next game.

"It's almost for our game" said Diana. "Here come our opponents"

They saw their opponents entering the opponents.

"Think we can beat you?" One of her opponents asked.

"I am not sure yet" said Diana.

The referee puts down the hockey puck and Diana hit it first as the game begins.

"We are now underway" said Sue.

Later, the score is now tied at 2. One team will score the next goal wins.

"We better hurry, Di" said Sue. "We only have ten seconds left"

"I got this, Sue" said Diana.

She hits the hockey puck and scores a goal.

"We did it, Di" said Sue. "We won another game"

Her opponents are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	32. Last Chapter

It is now Valentine's Day as Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready for their Valentine dance. Mark will be there for the dance as a matter of fact. They will be having a good dance of course. They have also selected the Rainbooms as their band. They also got their dress for the dance. This will be the last chapter of the Valentine's story. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a good dance.

"Have a good day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "Happy Valentine's Day"

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a Valentine's dance"

"We sure do, Di" said Nancy. "Here comes Mark now"

"Hi, you three" said Mark.

"Hi, Mark" said Diana. "You are here just in time for the dance"

"I sure did, Di" said Mark. "What are you think about my tuxedo?"

"It looks fantastic" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to be late for our class"

Diana and her friends went to their class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

Later, Diana and her friends are at the gym waiting for the Rainbooms to arrive.

"It's nice to have a Valentine's Day dance at the gym, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "Here come our friends now"

They saw their friends entering the gym.

"We got a surprise for you, girls" said Mark.

Then came out the Rainbooms.

"The Rainbooms are here" said Diana.

"That's nice to see them, Mark" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Mark.

"Are you ready for the Valentine's dance?" Twilight asked.

The students are cheering for the Rainbooms.

"Let's start dancing" said Twilight.

The students are now dancing to their music.

"Good Valentine's dance, Di" said Sue.

"May I have this dance?" Mark asked.

"Sure, Mark" said Diana.

She danced with Mark as well as the other students. I hope you enjoyed this Valentine's Day story. The end.


End file.
